


Proiettili e sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenomeno della ruota [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su Homura, resa gelida dalla perdita di Madoka.





	Proiettili e sangue

Proiettili e sangue

 

I proiettili cadevano sul pavimento di marmo bianco e nero, tutt’intorno a Homura. I lunghi capelli mori della giovane ondeggiavano intorno al viso impassibile della ragazza, sferzandole le gote.

I suoi occhi blu erano vitrei e le sue labbra strette erano sbiancate. I suoi occhiali, dal vetro spezzato, erano abbandonati a terra accanto a dei nastrini per capelli. Il meccanismo del tempo al suo braccio si muoveva, mentre incubator su incubator venivano squarciati.

Il sangue sgorgava a fiotti e il rumore del mitragliatore in mano a Homura risuonava.

< Tutto questo lo faccio per te, mia amata Madoka > pensò.

 

[100].

 


End file.
